


Mistakes were Made

by Ama_Person



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I dunno if it's graphic, Scientist Gaster, Scientist WingDings, They're two different people, based on antares10 blasterpuppy au, but there's a fight, sans and papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Person/pseuds/Ama_Person
Summary: Based on Antares10's blaster puppy au. I made up a thing about Gaster and that other scientist he worked with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TrioBlasterSets AU - Six puppys and 3 flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700346) by [Antares10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10), [NamekianMaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh). 



Wingdings had made a lot of mistakes.

That fact itself wasn’t terrible. What was terrible is what his mistakes had led to.

He tried to keep his bones from rattling as Gaster quietly walked through the door. The feral faces of the children he’d hidden were burned into his mind. Gaster looked at him with dull interest. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, and Wingding still didn’t want to believe that his friend was capable of such cruelty. He just couldn’t ignore what he saw.

“Gaster...” He started. If everything he was thinking came out at once, no one would understand him. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No.” Gaster answered without hesitation. The like sent a cold chill through Wingdings bones. 

“Sans and Papyrus have scratches, and I can’t tell where they came from.” Wingding said slowly, trying to prompt Gaster to tell him more.

“Well you know, they haven’t gotten control of themselves quite yet.” Gaster shrugged nonchalantly.

He wasn’t going to get anything out of Gaster. Wingding let out a long sigh, “I know Gaster. I know about the other ‘experiments’ you’ve made.”

Gaster’s face changed to one Wingding hadn’t seen before. His cold face sent a chill through his spine. “I want to know how much damage they can do.”

“They’re children Gaster!”

“They’re weapons!” He gruffly shouted, “Don’t you remember why we started this project in the first place?”

“How they were made doesn’t mean anything. They’re still children.”

Gaster pushed closer to him, backing Wingding up against his desk. “With enough power we can bring down the barrier.” His face was practically against Wingdings now, “We can give the humans what they gave us ten times over!”

“That’s not true. I’ve seen what they can do. We’d need a million blasters to break the barrier, and even more than that if we want to fight them. You know that.” Wingding tried to push him away, but Gaster grabbed his shoulders.

“You’re an idiot Wingding! Think of everything we can do!”

Wingding struggled against him, and finally managed to kick him off. Gaster fell away. As Wingding watched him get to his feet, it finally set in what a big mistake he’d made by trusting him.

“The barrier’s just an excuse, isn’t it?” The words came out before Wingding could stop them. “You like doing this. They’re just toys to you.”

“So what if I like it?” Gaster spat, “That’s all they are. That’s all they’ll ever be. Those things are just tools. Who cares what happens to them?”

Wingding was shaking, his mind and soul racing. “What kind of monster are you?” He breathed. “I thought the only beings capable of such mindless cruelty were humans, but even they care about their own kind.”

Wingding saw something snap in Gaster, and immediately regretted pushing him that far. He tried to run past Gaster, but he wasn’t fast enough. For the first time, Wingding could feel how much LOVE Gaster had gained without him realizing it. Gaster tackled him against the floor and started hitting him.

Wingding summoned up enough strength to shove Gaster off of him. Wingding took off as fast as he could. There wouldn’t be anyone around to help him, so his only hope was to get out of there. Tell somebody what Gaster was up to. Certainly Asgore and the Royal Guard to take care of him. Then all of the children could be safe from that monster.

No, Wingding thought while clutching his broken ribs, calling him a monster is an insult to monster. He’d have to make sure no one would see that murderer again. He hear Gaster closing the distance between them. Wingding quickly hid in one of the Core’s many nooks. This one in particular was a vent with a platform going into it. No walls or ceiling, just a big empty block shooting off steam and electricity.

He didn’t dare breathe as he heard footsteps going past. He tried to disappear into the wall. To just go somewhere else. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere better. On the surface. He was there, showing Sans and Papyrus different kinds of flowers. Other skeletons were around them. They were happy and calm, enjoying the sunshine. 

The pounding of approaching footsteps woke Wingdings up from his dream. He grimaced as Gaster got closer... closer...

Gaster walked into the room. Wingdings had nowhere to run. He made one last frenzied attempt to get past him, but it was no use. Gaster grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the core. Wingdings watched his cold, emotionless face get smaller and smaller, until it was swallowed up by a black void.

________________________________________________________________

Wingdings couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t see anything. All was warm and black and fuzzy. Before him stretched a tangled string of moments. At the more orderly end he saw the events of the war. Fearful, teary-eyed children and adults that had lost almost all hope marching into the bleak chasm that they were forced called home. At the frayed ends were a variety of things. A human leaving a trail of destruction in it’s wake, but also a human that would save them and walk out of this crater hand in hand with monsters. He trailed along the string to the moment it frayed and found a little golden flower sitting in his lab.

Going farther back, he found Gaster, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find himself. It was almost like he wasn’t there at all, even though he was certain he was.  
Wingding forced himself to watch what Gaster did to those poor children. Every second he could stomach. It was his fault they were in that situation. He should have never trusted Gaster; He should have known there was something wrong with him; he should’ve-

Maybe there was something he could do? He found a point in time Gaster was distracted. S2 and P2 looked desperately weak. He felt a pang of guilt, and then seething, boiling anger. He tried to move his hands, and found them floating away from him. He tried to move them, but he couldn’t control them as well as he’d like to. 

Surely he could do something. He... he was DETERMINED to help these children. He grasped the string and focused. He had to pull himself back into reality. He had to help them.

Wingdings blinked in the darkness. It wasn’t dark like the void. It was dark like, well, a dark room. Because it was. He saw Sans huddled in a corner, cradling Papyrus like he’d disappear if he let go. 

Just being there was difficult, much less moving around, but he had to do whatever he could. Wingdings pushed himself forward, and found he could walk right through the wall.

Now was the hard part. He tried to muster everything inside him to open the door. He pulled and pulled and suddenly, the door slid open!

Sans and Papyrus squinted against the sudden light, confused. Wingding, exasperated, knelt down and pet Sans’s skull. With everything left in him, he said, “You have brothers next door, and down the hall. I know you’ll find them.” He hugged the children as he felt himself fading, “You can save them. I know you can.”

“You have to be their angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb thing I did at two a.m. so I ain't gonna get upset if no one reads it.


End file.
